nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chains of the Deep
Mist tower02.jpg Mist tower01.jpg Mist tower03.jpg Mist tower14.jpg Mist tower07.jpg Mist tower06.jpg Mist tower13.jpg Mist tower11.jpg Mist tower08.jpg Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Once you have reported to Taranor about your successful venture into Barateon's tower, he will provide you with the exact location of Narathzul Arantheal's prison on the Mist Tower Island - a former death row dungeon, now a half-deserted prison tower with only one prisoner left, Narathzul. Fortunately, Taranor happens to have the key to the Tower, as he used to be Barateon's administrator for this particular part of the Middlerealm. Taranor will hand you the Mist Tower key and mark the location of the Tower on your map (consult your map to look for the green mark). Walkthrough Destination: The Fog Tower Island *Reach the Mist Tower The Fog Tower Island is located to the east of the Middlerealm. You can reach this place whichever way you want: riding a horse, on foot or by teleporting. The fastest way is of course by using a spell Teleport: Waverock. The centre of the Island is accessible from the western (left) part of the island. You will recognize the main entrance to the island by a small wooden pier and a road that leads you upwards directly to the Mist Tower. Follow this road and open the door to the Mist Tower with the Taranor's Key. The Mist Tower *Reach the Chamber with Seraphim Mages As soon as you enter the Tower, you will be attacked by some Chancellor's soldiers. Kill them and open the door that leads to Prison. Go down the stairs and on your right you will notice some Red Polypores growing on the wall. Examine them and you should discover a loose brick. Use the brick to open a passage to the right (West). Deal with the skeleton that attacks you and go inside a transport that looks like a 'cage'. When you are inside the Transport, click on it to put it into motion. While going down you will hear Narathzul Arantheal's talk about freedom. When the Transport reaches its destination it will crash into pieces, but you will be unharmed. To the South you will find a massive door with a bulkhead. Use the two handwheels '''fixed to the each side of the door to open the door. Once you go through the door, they will close blocking your way back. Following the main tunnels your venture will be hindered by another door with a bulkhead. Use the '''handwheel '''to open the door again.You will find yourself in an area with plenty of pipes. Look ahead and you will notice a small '''entrance to the south. '''Jump on a ladder in front of you and walk on the pipes to reach the entrance. It leads to to the chamber with Seraphin Mages. *Defeat the Three Seraphim Mages {C}Enter the hall in which the Mages maintain a magic shield. The quest will update and inform you that the magic shield keeps Narathzul Arantheal locked up. Simple attack on the mages will not help. At this point, they seem immune to your attack and remain both unharmed and undisturbed. You will have to come up with something else. Examine the chamber carefully. Inside the hall there are '''three Seraphim Mages '''and some '''Arcane Guards. 3 Mages and 3 types of Arcane Guards. Attack one of the Arcane Guards. All 3 Arcane Guards of one type will launch their attack on you. The quest update will inform you that Arcane Guards are made of pure arcane energy, thus they are immune to your weapons and spells. To eliminate them you must lure them into the Seraphim's stream of magic energy (but be careful as the magical stream will kill you instantly as well, so go around the streams). When you eliminate the first type of guardians, one of the Seraphin Mages will attack you. Deal with him and use similar tactics to defeat the remaining two Seraphim Mages. Remember to lure Arcane Guardians in such a way that they have to go through the magical stream. Once you have successfully dealt with the Seraphin Mages, the door to Narathzul Arantheal's prison tunnels is wide open. *Reach Narathzul Arantheal's Prison Cell Go into the tunnels and go up the stairs. Here the tunnel branches into two directions: - to the right (N) - the road leads to a room with stone beds. On one of the stone beds in plain sight you will find some loot as well as a Key to the Underwater Prison. Take it. - to the left (S) - a barred gate 'with 'hard' lock. Use the key to open the gate. Go through the gate and follow the main tunnels. On your way you will encounter a Sea Creature in a room with scattered bones on the floor. In the last room you will find a '''handwheel '(Open Gate) fixed to the western wall. Pull the handwheel and it will open a secret passage opposite. Enter cavernous tunnels. On the left a '''statue '''should attract your attention as it holds a '''small handwheel in its hands. Pull it and another secret passage behind the statue will open. Head towards this passage and you will finally be faced with Narathzul Arantheal. *Escape from the Prison Speak to Narathzul and he will be overjoyed to have been finally freed after a thousand-year imprisonment. Impart the news of Merzul's unfortunate death at the hands of Barateon. Narathzul is convinced that his immediate goal is the defeat of Barateon because soon Barateon will be aware of Narathzul's escape from prison. Narathzul hands you a book about his past 'Arantheals Tagebuch' (not translated into English). Follow Narahtzul who leads you out of the prison cell. Your escape route will be hindered by an unexpected encounter with a guard, Archseraph Arazdor. As Narathzul refuses to return to the prison cell again, the fight with the guard is unavoidable. After the victorious fight Narathzul Arantheal teleports both of you outside, to Zelara's Tomb. Zelara's Tomb Here Narathzul recounts his story about Zelara and mentions an artifact called the Soul Flayer, which triggers another quest. Tips *The Key to the Underwater Prison does not seem necessary as you can pick the 'hard' lock if your Security skill is high enough and you have enough lockpicks. *Two alternate tactics: - lure the enemies into the room you came from, push off the ledge into the pit - use "damage speed" poison till they become immobile, then crit-hit them till they die. *Or just lure the enemies into the lightning-beams emanating from the Seraphim, which is much easier. Any enemies crossing the paths of the beams will be instantly killed. *You can try to catch Arch Seraph Longsword after killing him but you need to be very fast! Following Quest Soul of the Sword Maps Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests